Silas Bane
Silas Bane was the Human male Grand General of the First Order, nicknamed The Executor by his peers, whilst being an incredibly wanted criminal to the Galactic Alliance. Formerly serving the Galactic Empire, Silas joined the mysterious White Legion after betraying the True Sith Empire and launching a failed invasion force on Dromund Kaas. Born on Taris and raised by Imperials, Silas Bane joined the Galactic Empire at a young age, becoming an influential officer during his adulthood. After the destruction of Death Star II, Silas was forced into hiding, leading him to join the Imperial remnants of the First Order, eventually becoming the Grand General of the government. During his servitude of the First Order, Silas would encounter threats such as the leader of the Jedi Dynasty Noman Karr, and his compatriot and ally Syn Zuko. He'd also come into contact with the core of the Mass Shadow Generator, before he would lose it to Noman Karr during a confrontation aboard his capital ship above Ilum, which ultimately led to the Resurrection of Sycthian. During the early days of the Eternal War, Silas Bane sought out new allies and attempted to create an alliance with the Hutt Cartel, and even the True Sith Empire, helping them in many conflicts such as the Dromund Kaas Crisis and the Battle of Rishi. However, in secret, he was in charge of his own personal task-force, working alongside his ally Makato Naez under the glory of the First Order. With the long fought-out Eternal War coming to an end, Silas Bane was amongst the few who survived the onslaught of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and the Fallen Empire. After the Assault on Zakuul and the defeat of Sycthian at the hands of Yana, Silas once again continued his servitude to Darth Imperius, until he revealed his grand scheme, betraying the Sith Empire and launching an invasion on Dromund Kaas, which failed. After his arm was chopped off by the Sith Warden Makai-Haran, she let Bane flee. He arrived on Hoth, where he was recruited into the White Legion by Ja'Ak Akem. Becoming a commander of the White Legion's many Ethereal forces under Supreme Lord Spectre, Silas acquired a durable cybernetic arm and swore vengeance against both the Jedi and Sith. He personally led a squadron of his troops on Tython, but was defeated. Nevertheless, he persisted, and helped the Legion raid Coruscant and it's Jedi Temple. When the Galactic Alliance invaded Bespin, Silas came with an advanced Walker and fought High Lord Valn and Noman Karr. Nearly managing to kill them, he was interrupted by Reno Rocks and was ultimately decapitated by Karr. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born on Taris, Silas Bane grew up under unlawfully harsh and strict guardians, whilst constantly learning the lesson that power is the only thing that matters. Because of this, Silas grew to despise the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order for what he thought was their undying weakness and their ultimate fate of dissolving, leaving the galaxy without proper order, leadership and stability. After the Galactic Republic's formation into the Galactic Empire, Silas Bane joined the Empire, believing they were the right strong leaders the galaxy really needed. Ranking up in the Empire, Silas became a prideful commanding officer, serving for many years and leading many conquest in the name of the Galactic Emperor. Joining the First Order After the destruction of the Galactic Empire, however, Silas Bane would flee the destruction of the Second Death Star, going into hiding. With the chaos diminishing, Silas joined the resurgent Imperial remnants, otherwise known as the First Order, becoming an event more cold and calculated figure, earing the title of Grand General and commanding a massive legion of his own. Years after joining the First Order and developing an even bigger fearsome reputation as Grand General, Silas Bane led many conflicts that ended his absolute victory. He became an incredibly wanted criminal and terrorist to the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance, and had numerous battles against the Jedi Dynasty's founder High Councilor Noman Karr, the two becoming rivals and enemies. Life as Grand General Search for the Source To be added. Personality Silas Bane, as the Grand General of the First Order and later a commanding officer of the White Legion's army, was an extremely ruthless, aggressive and cunning individual, prioritizing his no non-sense and commanding attitude. Calm and calculated behind-the-scenes, but fierce and even somewhat reckless on the field, Silas Bane is renowned for his ability to inspire absolute loyalty to his legion of troopers, beit First Order or otherwise. Additionally, Silas takes much joy in torturing and subjugating his enemies, notably when he tortured Endra Dr'aan and Leif To'Wan whilst they were imprisoned on the planet Virm, showcasing his sadism and cruelty in full display. He also enjoys manipulating his enemies and granting them false senses of security. This was shown when Silas planned his betrayal of the True Sith Empire back in 19 ABY, but only finally executed his plans two years later, when he betrayed Darth Imperius over Holo and then proceed to invade Dromund Kaas, although he ultimately failed. Despite his fearless attitude on the field as a General of the First Order, Silas Bane does display a cowardly side when cornered, defeated and otherwise outgunned and outnumbered, notably when Darth Imperius and Makai-Haran succeeded in overcoming his invasion attempt on Dromund Kaas. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Exiled Jedi * Star Wars: Rise of the Eternal Lords * * * Star Wars: Galactic Supernova * * * * * * Star Wars: The Fallen Emperor * Star Wars: The Eternal Seal'' * * * Gallery Silas_Bane_S6.png|Silas Bane, as he appears in Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:First Order members Category:True Sith members Category:White Legion members Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased